The Panic Parade
by Anonymous Echo
Summary: Jael Kinsey never knew what to expect with her twisted life. But it seems after arriving at Bullworth Academy she will find some use of it, both good and bad.
1. Prior

**The Panic Parade**

**Fanfiction on the game Bully, which I do not own. If I did more **_**interesting **_**options would of occurred... XD**

**Feel free to review, not flame. Ideas are welcoming.**

**Also, if there is something in any of the chapters you see of interest and want to use then feel free to message me, we can work out something then. :D**

**Onwards! Enjoy.**

**Prior.**

_The words they spoke seemed so unreal. "You're being released" floated in her mind, an empty gaze within her gray hues as she watched the filthy tiles pass by. Walking down to who knows where, still trying to register if this was another sick joke or not. Such things happened often and this girl was far too numb to care anymore, to get her hopes up. Instead she remained blank, emotionless as ever as she was led down the winding hallways. The employees chuckled and sniggered, prodding her absent minded body here and there. She could here them, oh how she'd love to give them a piece of her mind, as well as her fist. But she knew if this was not a joke then she would need to play it cool, either way if it happened to just be another prank she could then show them a thing or two. Her mood had been poor lately, sour in fact. That all changed though when she approached a part of the building she had nearly forgotten existed. Past that fencing wall was the front door, at that moment when she was brought up to the desk she knew this was no joke. She was being released, finally being released._

_It was then realization hit, just where the hell was she expected to go? Her parents neglected her in various ways. Working, and when not working they gave an excuse about working or going out to get wasted. It was rare they did it even with one another. Not that she cared anymore, everything dulled down to not being interesting after her childhood. So where was she to be placed? A foster home for a year till she was eighteen? She had no answers, but apparently the man behind the desk did. He slid out a small box of her belongings that were taken from her. The police stamp on the side of it made it obvious they were delivered from the station. The employee at the Happy Volts Asylum took her to the bathroom so she could change, upon opening the box she found an interesting piece of paper. A record list, her record list. Schooling, knick knack things listed about herself, her criminal record, some background information. An eyebrow quirked at the paper, she did not remember filling this out four years ago, so what was it doing in there?_

_Returning it to the box the girl stood and finished changing, raising the only piece of jewlery she had and cherished, single chain neckless with a small daisy charm on it. Once finished she left the room and was brought to the desk, the man there ordered for the paper which she handed over. He scribbled down something before stamping it and returning the sheet to her. She looked down at the bottom, eyes narrowed before but after reading it became wide with surprise._

_**Jael Kinsey; Age 17; 10/14/92**_

_**Transferred from Happy Volts Asylum to Bullworth Academy**_

_Her mind stop paying attention to the remaining dates and information. Turning up her gaze Jael stared at the man behind the desk for any information, he simply grinned though in return, giving a short wave._

_"Enjoy your stay in hell, kid."_

_Little did she know how right he was._

**Prequel.**

She was lucky enough to go home and pack. Her parents sat around drinking coffee while a Happy Volts car sat outside to transfer her. The house she grew up in was a good few hours from the boarding school, but it would soon be non-existent. She knew that much despite her parents giving her zero notice, the paper on the fridge spoke all. They were buying a home, a bigger home, without their little neglected girl not around they could live as if she never existed. Which was fine by Jael, their last payment would make sure she stayed at Bullworth till graduation, what ever happened there was of no concern. She didn't seem to care on the outside, in fact upon the entering the house none of them spoke. She simply climbed the stairs to her room and packed the needed items into a single medium sized back. Downstairs she could hear the voices of her parents which add fuel to the already burning fire. Jael purposely left the door open to invite any final words before she would exit their lives for good. But nothing happened, expected as it was.

Zipping up her bag she slung it over her shoulder, the sheets and pillow she had she shoved into a plastic bag, at least something of comfort. Anything her parents had given her she left, she only planned to take that which she bought with the money her parents left for her while they were gone. Least they did something right.

Walking down the stairs she walked into the open kitchen and looked at her parents at the small circular table. She was closer to the door but stopped, unable to just simply leave. Looking down at the wooden floor she gave out a sigh before looking back at them, an unreadable expression upon her face. "Did you even love me?"

Her parents looked up, both wearing expressions mixed with surprise and uncertainty. It was then her mother spoke first, after a few seconds delay. "You're our little girl."

Jael was expecting more for some response, but when it was clear there wasn't she spoke up again, "That's not an answer. Yes or no, did you ever love me, at a single point in life did you ever harbor love for me in your fucking hearts?!" Her voice rose as she neared the ending.

Putting down the paper her father looked at her, hair slicked back and his glasses framing his face. Eyes pointed at her much like his nose. "We provided a home for you and you ask us such a question, girl?" He scolded. She'd take none of that nonsense though. Not as she was just about to leave them in her past.

"There's a difference between doing it out of love and doing it so you don't go to fucking jail, _father_! Your answers are enough. It's a good thing I grew up not needing to depend on you assholes." Jael growled adjusting the bag over her shoulder as she turned to the door, hand on the knob. The equal shouting she got from her now standing parents halted her. It was mixed so much she could barely adjust to what they were saying. Turning her head over her shoulder she scowled at them both. "And you call yourselves parents. Oh wait, you don't. I'm just _that girl _in your house. The one you can rarely even remember the name for. Tch. Shame on you." She sneered, turning she leaned over some into their direction, the look of surprise that came across their faces she relished in. "You were never parents. Parents love their children, they are there to listen, to help, to care for. You weren't even there when my closest friend, my _only _friend killed herself! You left me a note the next morning with chores and the times you _might _be home at! You aren't parents, you're fucking insults to the word." Turning she ripped open the door and stepped out, head turning away for she couldn't even gaze upon them.

"Jael!" Her parents yelled back and forth.

Turning sharply she shut her eyes, tears daring to run down her cheeks. Letting out a shaky breath her entire body vibrated, a mixture of hatred and misery in one. "Next time you say my name I hope you choke on it." Tilting her head to the left she shut her eyes tighter, and then finally she began out the door with a farewell, "Hope you rot as long as you live. Farewell my heartless nobodies." With a slam of the door she walked out to the car waiting for her, climbing into the back of the seat she threw her bag on the seat next to her, hands in her palms as the driver looked through the rear view mirror.

"Is that everything, miss?" He asked dully.

"Yea. Just get me the hell out of this place, please." Jael replied with shakily, tears slipping into her palms. All she ever wanted was to forget. As least she'd be getting away for good from this so called home.

"Hey kid." The driver spoke up as he pulled away from the front of the house. The car heading down the narrow street. "Don't let it get to you. Remember, someday you'll grow up to be something great, ok?" He offered with a sympathetic voice which caused her to raise her gray hues.

"Yea... I'm sure. Thanks." Jael replied with, at least trying to sound sincere.

"I got into this business to help people, y'know. I read your record when you came in. I know things suck now, kid, but they'll improve. You'll be one of the lucky ones to show the world what you are made out of." He went on, she simply nodded half listening. It didn't take long till her eyes shut, head back in her palms. She justed wanted silence. Just for a little bit, just before the noise would rush back in when she would arrive. All she wanted was this sweet silence.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One. The Infamous Shithole**

Jael stepped out of the car, giving a small thanks to the driver she turned and stared at the gate of the building. A bag hung at her side, a plastic bag tired to it with her bedding. Carefully she eyed the design of the building in the distance, being observant was something she grew into being ever since entering Happy Volt Asylum, her back had to be watched within that dump. Sure, some people were decent but the remaining were nutjobs, their routines had to be learned quickly if she wanted to avoid injuries or worse.

It wasn't long before a woman came through the opening gates, her arm motioning for Jael to hurry over. Taking the cue she grabbed her back over her shoulder and approached, "Come along, I'm Ms. Danvers. I'll escorting you to the Headmaster, Mr. Crabblesnitch." She spoke, nearly swooning over the merely mention of the headmaster. Once more Jael took it upon herself to eye over the area, as well as her current escort, but it seemed the woman did the same. Looking over her attire and hair was more like it. "You'll be shown a room and proper attire, a uniform during school hours." She turned her head forward to watch where she was going, occasionally mumbling things about the students she noticed while passing by.

Jael looked down at herself, blinking a moment at what she wore. It was a simple black tee-shirt, a band logo across it. Her pants were simple navy blue and green plaid pajamas. Like hell she'd sit in a car in jeans when she could be in her cozy pajamas again. The ones at the asylum were thin and horrible. She wore little makeup, some eyeliner and mascara to at least look decent, her complexion was smooth but fair. Sun didn't seem to get to her much which left her on the paler side. Her hair wasn't out of the ordinary, shoulder length with parted bangs down the middle. The bangs enjoyed creeping into her eyes not that she cared, and done (fairly) by herself she made her hair uneven in layers. A dark blue shaded her under layers, cans she bought from home. She made sure to re-dye the underneath like it used to be when she went into the bathroom to get her supplies.

There were no special markings to her, small, faint scaring on her hands from prior experiences was about it. Her build was rather a lazy athlete, not amazing but she wasn't average either. Jael made sure to keep her body ready if she needed to wrestle someone off her.

The girl ignored the looks that crossed her for the most part, though she did occasionally eye over the students. Looking at the uniforms they wore curiously. There seemed to be a pattern really, one she picked up on quickly. Green meant the less popular division, nerds apparently if she correct in remembering the terms. She could see a simple dark blue amongst some, then there were lighter blue diamond ones. A clique at that wandering together, stuck up from the sound of their voices as she passed by. Definitely more upper class by what their wore. She had no name for them. Continuing to walk she could hear the sound of a squealing victim and looked, a green vested boy was being assaulted by a boy in a plain white tee-shirt. There were a few other look a likes around. Another clique, bullies perhaps. Turning back her head she didn't see someone crash into her shoulder, letting out a sneer she turned as she walked to look at the group of males in the black leather jackets who walked on chuckling. More chuckling and sniggers came from the right of her, buff guys in blue jackets. Jocks.

_Great... Cliques._ She sighed, not all that surprised but not enthusiastic about it either. The escort led her up the steps to the school building, within there were a few other kids wandering the halls and area. She eyed them carefully before looking forward and making her way up the stairs, following along into the office where she was led to the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, Miss Kinsey. Please, set down your bags and sit." He spoke motioning to one of the chairs, Jael obliged setting her bag down beside the chair before sitting down. Eyes turning up to listen. "Good, very good. Do you know why you are here?" He asked her off the bat.

She paused a moment, a single reason coming to mind, "Because my parents paid your school to keep me here till I graduate so I'm out of their miserable lives?" She answered bluntly. Watching him in a manner to see if she was right or not. He stared at her a moment with a mixed expression before knitting his eyebrows together and continuing where he left off.

"Ahem... No, no that's not it."

"You sure?" She interrupted curiously, an eyebrow raising at his response.

"You're here because it's the only logical place for you to be sent to. Children like you are here because they need fixing. Your record says you got into a few fights, last one you broke a boy's neck in school, he was hospitalized for a few weeks and put into therapy for a few months after that." Crabblesnitch spoke as he looked over her file. "Ah yes, you have a paper for me, yes? It was in your belongs at the asylum." He looked up.

Leaning over the arm of the chair she rummaged through the bag she packed and pulled out the stamped paper, handing it to him, "This?"

"Ah, yes. Very good." Came his reply as he added it into her file before closing it. "You're here to be fixed, to get yourself a clean nose because as of right now it is filthy. Now, either you can clean it yourself or we can clean it for you, Miss Kinsey." He looked her dead in the eyes, his lips pulled down in a frown.

"Please call me Jael." She replied with, focusing only on that. "I rather not be reminded of whom I am related to." She spoke on, a frown tugging her lips down as well as she stared straight back at him. Her voice as blunt as before, seeming to have no care for what she spoke.

"I suppose that can be done as long as you keep your nose clean. Got that?" She nodded at his words. "Very, very good. I see good things coming from you, girl. You need some fixing but so far you seem to have manners." The door opened as Ms. Danvers returned, a look of panic to her face.

"Sir... The girl's dorm is full. Especially with the problems from the boys last stunt on the girl's dorm." She explained glancing to Jael momentarily before looking back at him with a worried gaze. "Where should we put the girl?"

Crabblesnitch looked to the new student a moment, an eyebrow lifted at the predicament. "We have a problem then. There is no where for you to really stay, now is there? Well, there is..." He paused, pulling out another file and opening it. "It seems what you said is true, Ms. Danvers, recent copies of the dorm mappings confirm with the new batch of students the girl's dorm is indeed full. The boy's dorm does have a small room available, but it needs prepping." He muttered displeased. "We could work out something in the girl's dorm room within the month, surely. For tonight I will have to place you in the boy's dorm, it's too late in the evening now to begin work. Tomorrow it will get done. For now you'll have to make do with what is there." He shut the file and put it back into the drawer, his attention turning back up onto Jael. "Do you mind?"

"No. There is nothing else to be done." She responded calmly. In reality she didn't care in the least, she had grown accustomed to being mixed with both males and females, at the asylum she was stuck showering with mixed genders at times. Her care for privacy bordered on zero, besides this place wasn't filled with adults with their minds off in la la land. In fact it was just teenagers, how bad could teenagers be? She doubted much. That was probably going to be her downfall in the end.

After saying her goodbyes she was taken to the boy's dorm by Ms. Danvers, it was late in the evening by the time she was brought down, having to go over some things first. A brief tour of the school, by the time that was finished it had already struck 11:00 P.M. the kids were in their rooms. Ms. Danvers brought her to the only place worth laying down on, the living room of the small boy's dorm. Handing the girl a blue slip she then left, probably tired from the evening of Jael's bluntness.

Pulling up the bag she used it as a pillow for now, using a blanket from her old bed to cover up with. With the taped note Ms. Danver's gave her she slapped it onto her blanket before shutting her eyes, an attempt to get some sleep coming over. She had yet to notice three figures in the doorway of the room she was in.

They waited a few minutes to make sure who ever was there was asleep, it was not common for anyone to walk around here that late, at least not Ms. Danvers. There was a quiet mumbling, one of the figures was shoved a few steps away before a snicker echoed into the room. Stepping from the shadows three boys stared at the couch, one in a dark brown pajamas, a fiery skulls on his shirt, short strawberry blonde hair and freckles. He hand his hands in his pants pockets. The second and middle boy, shortest of the three rubbed his shoulder after being shoved, short brown hair with light brown eyes. He looked pained a moment, trying to move away from the third and tallest boy who had a short bowl cut, or perhaps more like an army cut. His eyes were a darker shade, gleaming with interest at the couch.

"Wonder who's there." The freckled boy spoke as he looked the couch over. "New kid?"

"This late?" The shortest spoke confused.

"Why don't we just say hi and find out, or are you guys wimps?" The third spoke with a chuckle as he walked over first, the two following shortly behind. He leaned over the couch, arms folded as his chin rested on them. Looking down at the new comer they soon became suspicious.

"Small guy." Came the first.

"Look Petey, someone you can swap clothes with has finally arrived!" The tallest grinned.

"Shut up, Gary." The one called Petey whined as he walked around the couch, noticing the note he leaned over and read it before looking at the others.

"Well, what is it?" Gary asked.

"Yea Pete. Whats' it say?" Came the first.

"Uh... It's not a guy."

"What?!" The freckled boy spoke above a whisper.

"Jimmy, it's not a guy. It says 'she' on this."

"O'really?" Gary came as he reached out tugging down the blanket that covered most of the new comers face. That confirmed it easily. She stirred, the cold hitting her cheeks caused the girl to scowl in her sleep, turning onto her back she pulled up the blanket further with a small grunt. "Well, lookey here. You're right, Petey."

"Whats' the paper say?" Jimmy asked this time.

"It says something about the girls dorm being full so she's staying on the couch tonight and tomorrow their fixing up that unused room." He said as he leaned down to look at the note again, rereading it a moment. "Um... It says avoid any mistreatment. This is a temporary thing from what I get of it, I guess." Pete said as he looked at her face which was covered back up by the blanket.

Once more Gary yanked down the blanket to look at the girl in the boys dorm. "Sure it's a girl? Could be a guy with a sex change." He roamed his mind, speaking possibilities out loud. Once more the girl pulled the blanket up. This brought out another, even wider grin, as he pulled back down the blanket to her shoulders.

"Then she'd still be in the girls dorm." Pete sighed.

"Not if she wasn't fully changed..." Gary chuckled darkly at the thought. The girl snatched the blanket up once more. Waiting a few seconds he proceeded to yank it back down, only this time to her stomach. "Well, her upper body is a girl. Don't know about the lower parts. Why don't you go check, Petey?" He cooed. The smallest boy just glared.

"Knock it off, Gary." He whispered.

"Knock it off, Gary!" The oldest mocked, hands raised before he dropped them back onto the top of the couch to lean on.

"Shut up!" The girl groaned, grabbing the blanket she pulled it up to her chin and rolled back onto her side how she originally was. A huff of a sigh came out as she shut her eyes tighter together.

"Aww. You upset the new girl." Gary taunted.

"Come on guys, let her sleep. She's going to get crap in the morning anyways." Pete whined trying to take a few steps back to signify they should leave.

"You know he's got a point." Jimmy said looking at the girl who remained quiet.

"Then aren't we just giving her a hint of what she'll be dealing with in her stay?" Gary mused as he patted the back of the couch loudly. This caused the girl to sit up quickly, nearly falling off the couch. Her eyes squinted as she tried to gain some sense of what was going on. Blinking her eyes turned to behind the couch where she could see three faces, a rather confused expression overcame her face. "Look, she's awake." He chimed.

Jael growled, eyes narrowing at the speaker. She then turned to cast her annoyed gaze upon the medium sized boy, and soon then the smallest. Eying them all suspiciously. First things firsts, she didn't feel any trust, in fact she lacked trust for anyone so far in life. "Give me a good reason not to cripple you three." She hissed from where she sat, blanket hanging half off the couch, partially on her legs.

"_Oh _such big words!" Gleamed the tallest boy, the one closest to her. "You really think you could accomplish such a big task, girl?"

Pushing the blanket off she pulled herself onto her knees and looked over the couch, the boy leaning over it took a few steps back. She sized each of them up carefully, the medium one seemed to be the brute force if anything. Smallest could be broken with a feather, the tallest seemed mismatched. "I certainly wouldn't mind trying it now..." She replied with, fingers gripping the top of the couch as she leaned over it at the three.

"Woah there, don't want to cause anything on your first day-er-night here." The freckled boy raised his hands up. "I'm Jimmy Hopkins, this guy is-"

The tallest slinked an arm around the smallest boy, "This here is Femme-boy. The girliest boy in school!"

'Femme-boy' shoved away from the eldest and moved closer to the one named Jimmy. "Sorry, I'm Pete Kowalski."

"And I'm Gary, Gary Smith." He spoke confidently. The three looked at her expectantly but she merely stared at them, not taking the hint.

"Are you telling me your names so I knew whose asses I am kicking?" Came her blunt reply, head tilting to the side in confusion.

The tallest, Gary, gave a gleeful laugh as the other two stepped forward. "Uh, no. We're trying to avoid a fight here, who are you?" Jimmy spoke up first.

"Me? I'm nobody special." She shrugged, becoming more relaxed now that she was more awake. "Jael is what you can call me."

"Jael? Got no last name?" The still laughing boy spoke as he tilted his head to one side, a grin across his lips.

"I do have one."

"Which is...?" He prodded.

"I don't associate myself with it since today." Jael scowled in return at his persistence.

"Aww. No harm no foul in telling it, now is there?" He continued relentlessly.

"For you, maybe. You aren't getting it though, so why don't you get the hell out of my sight and let me sleep." Came her smart-assed reply, head tilting to one side as she mocked him with an alike grin. One that showed her annoyance.

Jimmy gave a brief pull on Gary's arm, "Come on, lets go before anyone else wakes up. Later Jael." He said walking out of the room.

The small boy turned as well to follow in lead of the other boy, "It was nice meeting you, goodnight." And he too was gone, it was then just down to the odd boy and her, they stared at one another. Waiting to see who would speak first. But as nothing came within the first minute she lost interest, turning back around she pulled up the blanket and laid back down fully prepared to go to sleep.

Footsteps stopped her, once again a force hit the top of the couch causing her to look up at the grinning face that leaned over. "See you tomorrow, Jael. Try not to get gang raped while you're out here." He spoke helpfully, straightening off the couch he turned a moment to leave, stopped, then turned back to look at her, "Oh, and welcome to this shithole. Enjoy your stay, though I doubt you will." With that said he turned once more and this time left. She listened to his footsteps until they silenced, once more leaving her in the quietness of the dorm. Turning back her head she looked at the empty television screen, a scowl in her reflection. It wasn't long till she was able to shut her eyes again. Not really looking forward to what she would wake up to the next time around.


End file.
